Harmony Li
}|height=250|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Hunter |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Black |homeworld = Earth (Seoul, South Korea) |firstepisode = Indigo Empress |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Kelly Hu |shadeofcolor =black }} "Mysterious Shadow of the Frog! Black Aether Hunter Ranger!" - Roll Call Harmony Li (nee;' Park') (54) is the Black Aether Ranger of the Power Rangers Aether. She is the mother of Lianjie Li, and Faye Li, wife of Lianren Li. She is the older sister of Adam Park. She is introduced as the human host of the Demon General Heket . She has the power of the Black Frog Eidolon. Character History Early Life Though born in South Korea, Harmony did not live there for very long. Shortly after her tenth birthday, Harmony and her family moved from South Korea, to Stone Canyon California, so their mother could take care of their grandmother. While her father was working, and her mother was taking care of their ill grandmother, Harmony was often left in charge of her younger brother Adam. Harmony always looked out for her little brother; though they had their sibling rivalry arguments occasionally. Harmony took up studying martial arts, shortly after the move, in a way to ease her feelings of homesickness for her friends, and family back in Korea. Her Grandmother on her father's side had gotten her interested in martial arts and had been her instructor until the move. Harmony received her black-belt by the time she was sixteen; excelling with weapons skills. However, Harmony didn't want to make martial arts her profession. She wanted to teach English. So after graduating from Stone Canyon High, she enrolled in the near by Angel Grove University; Which is where she met Lianren Li, a young man whom was working on his degree in Computer Programming and Robotics. The two married in 1994, when Harmony was 20, a short time later she and Lianren welcomed their first child; a daughter named Faye. Sometime during the summer of 2000, While Harmony was at the beach in Angel Grove with her husband and daughter, Faye wandered off chasing after a frog which she had seen. In a panic, Harmony and Lianren searched for Faye. While searching the beach Harmony thought she heard voices coming from a cave along the beach. Upon exploring the cave she found her daughter, lost and terrified. Near her daughter, she found a strange black crystal. The two were caught up in the rising tide as they tried to get out of the cave. Using the strange light of the crystal, Harmony was able to get her daughter and herself out of the cave. After completing her Master's degree in Teaching English as a Second Language. Harmony found employment teaching English to Japanese High School Students in a school district in Tokyo Japan. At the age of thirty, Harmony and Jianren gave birth to their second child; a son whom they named Lianjie. Sometime in 2012, Harmony, Lianren, and Lianjie were driving along a road in a forest outside of Japan, when suddenly they were run off the road, causing their car to be run off a cliff. Luckily, the three survived. After Lianren went to look for help, Harmony soon followed when she felt something was wrong. Leaving her son behind at the vehicle, she wandered into the woods, only to find her husband engaged in battle with a strange spirit---the spirit of Briezora's Demon General Acedia. However, her husband was taken from her, (Having made a deal with Acedia, to become his servant in exchange for the safety of his wife and child.), and Acedia turned on his promise, attacking Harmony. She nearly had her soul taken from her by Acedia, whenever Lianjie showed up and attacked the Demon General. The resulting clash between the Dark Aether of Acedia's soul; and the Light Aether of the Green Aether Crystal, caused a response in the Black Crystal which Harmony had. The Crystal drew the extracted part of her soul into it; allowing for one of the two spirits within it to have a better influence over her. Unfortunately this spirit was the Demon General Heket. Harmony awoke miles from the accident, suffering from amnesia. Heket spoke to her in her mind, convincing the woman she knew who Harmony was and would help her get her memories back. Heket convinced Harmony her name was Ashe Black, and it was her duty to seek out the Aether Crystals when the time would come. Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger Ashe Black - The Mysterious Swords-Woman A few years later, Harmony--as Ashe, encountered a young Japanese man, by the name of Ryu Matsubara, as he showed up to rescue her from a Baku-jin Monster which Ryu's ancestors, fought against. He was a member of the Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger). She found out quickly, Ryu had discovered the Red Aether Crystal. She stayed close to the young man, with Heket making plans to steal the Crystal from him when she got an opportunity. Unfortunately, Ryu befell a terrible fate, and the Crystal was left in the possession of his twin brother Ryo, whom was the former leader of the Aurora Rangers. The young man was distraught over the loss of his brother, and Heket decided to use that to her advantage--by having this young man help her seek out and gather the Aether Crystal fragments. She convinced Ryo the power of the completed Crystal would restore his brother. Together they left Japan in search of the other Aether Crystal. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: Aether Determined Destiny Eventually, their travelling leads them to Angel Grove, right during the Cybershade attack in which the Aether Guardian Ranger first appears. Ryo saves Liam's parent's life, but the two retreat in the wake of the United Alliance Agents. Another attempt to retrieve three pieces of the Crystal at once is made, when Jasmine and Joey become Rangers. Ashe confronts them, demanding the crystals from them. This attempt leaves them almost cornered and Ryo having to help him and Ashe escape; becoming wanted by the United Alliance. However this isn't the end of Ryo and Ashe's Crystal hunting adventure; and they arrive at the park assisting in the fight against the monster whom thought he had killed the Pink Aether Ranger, Lisa, by crushing her crystal. Once again, as the battle ended and the United Alliance started to filter in for clean-up duty; Ashe and Ryo were forced to retreat. A final direct attempt of one of the Aether Crystals was made, when Ryo and Ashe go to the Indigo Empress Restaurant after it closes; and attempt to retrieve the crystal from the owner of the bar, Romi. However Romi fights back against the two of them, until a young man, Lianjie Li, appears in the restaurant; causing Ashe to back off and the two to retreat. When Demon Machine General Acedia appears at the Indigio Empress sometime later, Ashe challenges him to a game of black-jack: If Ashe lost, she agreed to let Acedia have what was left of her soul. However the appearance of the Green and Blue Aether Rangers, give Ashe and Ryo enough time to escape: despite the fact Ashe won the game against Acedia. As they camped out in the woods that night, the Demon Generals Noh and Invidia appear in at the camp, attempting to attack Ashe to get her soul, and the power of the Black Aether Crystal. She agrees to go with them, leaving Ryo behind. At the Machine Empire's Moon base she reveals herself to be possessed by the former General Heket. Arc II: Aether Hunter With half of Harmony's soul dormant within the Black Aether Crystal, the Demon General Heket is able to take control. She launches an assault on the Rangers right away, to lure out Ryo to activate the final piece of the Zenith Aether Crystal. Her first battle with the Rangers proves her to be a significant match for the Rangers, forcing the Aether Rangers to resort to the use of one of their strongest weapons: The Crystal Lotus Cannon. However, this proves to be a failure, the attack is countered by Heket's secret weapon: The Frog Eidolon. The resulting blast knocks the rangers back; and clears the Pandora Mist from the area. This proves to be an advantage to Harmony, who is fighting for control inside of her own mind. As Heket engages in battle with the Green Aether Ranger, She is suddenly stopped by Harmony; who recognizes the ranger as her son. With a lack of Nadir Aether from the Pandora Mist to strengthen her hold on Harmony's mind, Heket is forced to retreat. Even with enhancements given later by the Demon Machine General Galexia; Heket finds Harmony emerging to keep her from attacking the Green Ranger. During the time Heket has control over her body, Harmony's soul begins to bond with the soul of Jinnai, an Elysian whom was used by King Aradon in the creation of the Final Eidolon. Her soul had been devoured by Heket's centuries ago. When Briezora had been sealed away, with the shattering of the Zenith Aether Crystal, their souls mixed with the condensed Aether energies and created the Black Crystal. Jinnai's soul had been dormant within the crystal the entire time. This bond began to allow for Harmony to begin to gain stronger control over her own soul and body. The Rangers eventually realize the familial connection between Lianjie and Harmony; and find they can use it to their advantage to try to keep Heket from attacking, by confusing her and forcing her not to attack, purifying the crystal with their combined Morphing energies. This energy pulls Heket from Harmony's body, and into the Crystal, where Harmony's soul and Jinnai battle with her to destroy her once and for all. Using the Power of the Black Crystal, and Jinnai's Eidolon ability, Harmony transforms into the Black Aether Hunter Ranger. Harmony regains control of her body and her memories are restored. As she awakes in the United Alliance's Alpha Division Infirmary, She sees a report of a giant sized Invidia rampaging through downtown Angel Grove. Liam is struggling against him alone in one of the Aether Soul Zords. She decides to aid him, using the power of the Frog Eidolozord. Soon the other Rangers arrive and through the power of the Goddess Gems, and the Eidolozords are merged into the two Aether Soul Megazords, of Light and Shadow. Arc III: Aether Gold Identity A little while after joining the Alliance, Harmony begins to have nightmares about Heket returning, and her being unable to fight against her. She is unaware Galexia intends to make such a thing happen. When Galexia upgraded Heket's armor and cyber enhancements, She took Heket's spirit signature and duplicated it, modified it, and converted it into a data chip, which she implanted into a Metalliwisp solider transforming it into her latest Cybershade; Kamikaze-Kaeru. However, the copy of Heket's soul is incredibly flawed and is only focused on exacting revenge against Harmony, practically hunting down Harmony to destroy her and challenging her to a fight. Harmony doesn't want to put her friends and fellow Rangers in harm's way, so she tries to keep the information that she's being targeted by this Cybershade. However, Alice McKenzie a member of the United Alliance working with the Rangers, and someone whom Harmony has started to become friends with, soon finds out about the incident as the two are attacked while hanging out together one afternoon. Harmony explains to Alice the situation, why she won't tell the other Rangers. Harmony accepts the duel which the Cybershade proposes. As she leaves she makes Alice promise not to tell the Rangers or to get anyone else involved. (However, Alice does not keep this promise long, as the Rangers eventually discover Harmony has gone to face the Cybershade alone: She explains to them Harmony's reasoning.) The Kamikaze-Kaeru transforms into a Gigashadow before being defeated by Harmony. Harmony summons the Frog Eidolozord and fights alone before the other Rangers join her, convincing her she shouldn't be facing her battles alone. She uses the power of the Eidolons to summon The Aether Soul Megazords, they are able to take down the creature and destroy the last remaining remnants of Heket. Arc IV: "Zeo Ranger Rescue" After recieving word from the Gold Zeo Ranger: Trey of Triforia; Harmony teams up with Lianjie and Zack Taylor in order to rescue the Green Zeo Ranger, Whom had been kidnapped over ten years ago by General Noh for the intent of having his powers drained and being controlled and made into warriors for the Machine Empire. It comes as little surprise to Harmony to learn the identity of the Green Zeo Ranger is none other than her younger brother Adam Park. However the Rangers find that the years long exposure to the Pandora Mist created by the latent Nadir Energy underneath the Moon Base had infected him, and he has fallen victim to the Pandora Virus. Harmony and Lianjie find they have to fight against the Shade created by the Virus. Through combined efforts and Zenith Aether Energy, they are able to purify the Nadir Energy from him, and restoring his soul to him. Allowing for him to morph into the Green Zeo Ranger and the three of them take down the Shade, and escape the Moon Base. After returning to the base, Harmony has an exchange with Adam, in regards to what happened in the years she had been presumed dead, and how she came across the Black Crystal in the first place. Arc V: Virus Containment Since her time as the Demon General Heket, Harmony has kept a secret from her fellow Rangers, and especially from Lianjie. She knows the true identity of the Demon Machine General Noh. She knows he's really a Nadir Elysian Demon possessing the body of her husband; Lianren. Briezora realizes the identity of the Demon as his former General Nagreth--whom Briezora had murdered millennia ago due to a prediction he made about Briezora losing to the Zenith Elysian Order. Briezora orders Noh to be destroyed and the human soul in his possession to be taken from him. In order to protect Lianren, Noh escapes to Earth. With his survival enhancements having been damaged in the escape, he won't survive too much longer with out devouring a soul, or a source of Nadir energy. He makes it to Lianren's daughter 's home; where he is taken in by Faye and Harmony. Harmony tries to convince Noh to work with her and the Aether Rangers to take down Briezora instead of trying to take him down on his own. She starts to get through to him, eventually convincing him to begin working with Lianren. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt While Liam is standing trial before the Supreme Council of the United Alliance, Harmony and the others were being detained in a holding cell. Unbeknownst to them, the head director of the Supreme Director of the United Alliance was really General Xinia in disguise. Harmony doesn't like the fact that Liam was taking sole responsibility, but there was nothing she was able to do. During the trial the Rangers are forced to surrender their crystallizers. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny With her soul taken from her, Harmony finds herself wandering through her own dream world for a while, until she realizes she's only in a dream; and she soon finds herself fighting against herself as a Shade--which looks like Heket. She is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new Crystal. Harmony returns to being human just in time to realize she had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three separate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. "Epilogue" After Briezora's defeat, Harmony continues her work with the United Alliance, though also returning to her former career of teaching, though now she's teaching Japanese to students at Angel Grove High. She and Lianren are living in Angel Grove. Family *Adam Park - Brother *Lianren Li- Husband *Lianjie Li - Son *Faye Li - Daughter Ranger Form Black Aether Hunter Harmony is known as the "Black Aether Hunter Ranger", sometimes known as "Aether Black" and/or "Aether Ranger Eight" Arsenal *Frog Eidolon Summon *Aether Crystallizers *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device *Aether Hunter Shuriken Zords *Frog Eidolozord Character Trivia *'Birthday:' March 13th 1974. **She is the oldest of the Aether Rangers. *'Height:' 5'5" *Harmony is Half-Korean Other Trivia *She is one of the three Aether Rangers who's official title does not include a numerical designation. (As both Black, White, and Gold are known as "Hunter", "Guardian", and "Goddess" respectively.) **Harmony's numerical designation as a Ranger is "Aether Eight", since Liam is Aether Zero. However she is the Ninth Ranger on the team. technically her numerical designation should be "Aether Nine". *Aside from Liam and Ryo, Harmony is the only other Aether Ranger to appear in the first Episode; though Ryo and Harmony don't morph. *Harmony has her own personal swords, but has a different weapon when morphed. * She was originally going to be Adam's younger sister. However this was also changed, as the author felt it seemed too common of an idea for canon characters' fan-created siblings to always be younger siblings; and she thought it would be interesting to create an older sibling instead. *Harmony's Eidolon Spirit and color is a direct reference to Adam's Ninjetti Spirit and inital Ranger color. *The right face on Heket's crown design is Harmony's face. It lights up whenever she takes control, and she can speak through Heket's mouth. Category:Black Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo